Seduced By Teddy
by m1tt
Summary: love in the family
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death 


	2. seduced by sister

My name is Gabe and I am 18, I live with my Mother who is 38 and my older sister who is 20, I just completed my final year at college and turned 18 just before my final examinations, I am a straight A student and am very shy and reserved, being shy I have not dated a lot, I am about 6 feet tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes, having a lot of time cause I don't date much I work out and am putting on some muscle.

Dad left mom for another woman when she was 7 months pregnant with me, mom never remarried or got seriously involved with another man, moms name is Georgia, she is about 5ft8and has long shapely legs she has a great body, her breasts are about a 36D, and she has a small waist and the most sexy hips and butt.

My sister whose name is Teddy is a boys dream come true, she has the most gorgeous lips and when she smiles it brightens everyone's day around, she has waist length blonde hair, the most beautiful brown eyes, she has 34 D breasts and wears size 6, most of my friends come over to perve at her and she likes it I think, her long legs fill a pair of jeans nicely and makes her ass look like one of those apple bottom models.

I had just finished my school exams and we were home with nothing to do for the next 6 weeks so it meant we saw a lot of each other, my sister and I get along very well with the occasional sibling argument, I love both my mom and sister and am very protective of them both mom and Teddy hardly wore any clothes around the house and I was always getting glimpses of bare thighs and breasts often.

mom was always dressed in a sheer night gown while home and she didn't seem to care that I was around, sometimes when I gave her a hug she seemed to hold on for too long but I didn't mind, it gave me a chance to feel her soft tits against my chest. Teddy on the other hand seemed to let me see more of her body, she would come out of the shower past my room on the way to hers with a small towel wrapped around her giving me a chance to see a lot of skin, she would deliberately walk past my room slowly and give me a big smile when she saw me looking.

Teddy would go out on dates regularly, she seemed never to date the same boy more than a couple of times, one night after mom went to bed I was watching TV and I heard Teddy's car pull in, I pretended to be asleep, she got in, checked to see if I was asleep and turned the TV off and went to her room.

I waited for a few minutes and then went to her bedroom door I heard her crying, I knocked and went in and she was wiping her tears away, I asked her what was wrong and she said nothing was wrong.

I said "Teddy don't lie to me, I know when there's something wrong with you." She just covered her face and cried. I sat on her bed and held her close and said "Don't worry Teddy tell me what's wrong and lets see if I can be of any help to you."

Teddy just held me and cried, I could feel the warmth of her body and the smell of her jasmine perfume was arousing and my cock started to go hard.

I wished I had not come in her room, we held each other for a while and she stopped crying, I asked if she was OK and she said yes so I got up to leave and she asked "Gabe, do you think I look pretty?"

Immediately I said "Teddy you look gorgeous, who says you're not pretty, well whoever said so must be blind." She smiled a same smile I love seeing, her lips full and pouting, she looked divine, I was so in love with Teddy, I said "Teddy I don't think anyone could think your not pretty, tell me who said so."

She didn't answer so I left it at that, I didn't want to push her about it so I said goodnight and bent down to kiss her, she reached out and hugged me tight kneeling on her bed, I could feel her soft tits press against my chest, I kissed her forehead, wishing I was kissing her lips and she noticed my hard cock tenting my shorts, she said "Gabe is that because of me?"

I blushed and said "Sorry Teddy, didn't mean for that to happen its just that you are so sexy and holding you and feeling your tits rub me got me excited."

She smiled and said "I am flattered little brother, don't feel embarrassed, but by the looks of you, you are not little any more." I wanted so much to reach down and kiss her on her sexy lips and feel her soft tits with my hands, I was so hard I could cum with just one touch of hers and that's just what happened, as she was letting me go she let her hand brush my shorts and then she let her nails run down my thigh.

It felt like electricity was passing through me I started to convulse and came in my shorts, ropes of hot cum soaked my shorts, I felt so embarrassed, Teddy just smiled at me, I stood there unable to move or say anything, it seemed like I was there forever and then I was saying sorry to Teddy.

Teddy said "Its OK Gabe don't feel bad, maybe you could make me as happy as you look" I looked at Teddy not knowing what to say and then she pulled me and kissed me on my lips, her lips were so soft and sweet, I moaned into her mouth and kissed her back.

Her tongue slowly parted my lips and entered my mouth, I sucked her tongue and then pushed my tongue into her mouth too.

Slowly I sat back down on her bed and kissed her nibbling on her lower lip, our kisses soft and slow, I was in heaven kissing the lips I so craved, "Oh Teddy your lips feel so nice." I said.

Teddy kept kissing me and said "Gabe, I have been thinking of this for so long." I held her face in both hands and kissed her, my tongue snaking in and out of her mouth, and then I was at her neck kissing the soft skin, making her moan, she held my head with one hand and with the other grabbed my crotch.

I was already getting hard again and she said,"Ohhh Gabe your cock is so hard. Is that for me?" I was ecstatic this was all my fantasies coming true, my gorgeous, sexy sister wanted me too, I didn't care about the consequences of incest, and all I wanted was to make love to this goddess

My cock was hard as rock and I wanted to put it in Teddy, inside her wet pussy, we undressed each other, her tits looked magnificent, she had big Areolas, the size of dollar coins and her nipples were long and hard, her pussy was shaved, and was glistening with her juices, her pussy lips were swollen from the excitement and she had a glazed look in her eyes, she grabbed me by my neck and pulled me to her, her kisses wanton and wet, I moved her and lay her on the bed and kissed her slowly.

Moving down to her soft tits caressed one then the other and took one nipple in my mouth, she moaned as I twirled her nipple in my mouth,"Ohhh Gabe that feels so good little brother, mm mm, suck my nipples harder." I sucked her nipple and gently massaged the other tit, every little while I would take my mouth off her nipple and blow on it, which caused her to moan,

Teddy was writhing in bed and moaning loud, I had to tell her to quieten down or mom would wake, she didn't seem to care, I moved lower to her stomach and kissed her navel and that only made her moan more.

I moved down to her pussy and kissed her inner thighs, sucking on them, then I moved to her labia it was swollen and her juices were dripping, I licked the length of her pussy and she grabbed my head and ground her pussy into my face, she tasted so good like sweet nectar, I lapped her pussy and then found her clit that was protruding from its sheath, she said "Mm Gabe that's it lick me, I want to feel your tongue in my cunt," I was fully hard again by now and could not wait to fuck my gorgeous sister.

I nibbled her lit and then licked all the way to her anus, it was tight and I poked my tongue in, she gasped and kept pushing her hips up into my face.

"That's it Gabe, push your tongue into my ass, fuck my ass with your tongue Gabe." she said, I so wanted to make her cum so I started pushing my tongue in and out of her ass, all the while, I had two fingers in her pussy and my thumb was rubbing her lit, Teddy started to buck, I knew she was getting close so I moved my tongue to her lit licking it and taking it in my mouth.

She started to moan and make gurgling sounds and then she came, right into my mouth, she was hoarse now telling me to put my cock in her pussy.

Teddy said "Gabe ahhhhh please fuck me with your hard cock, mm mm push it into me little bro," I moved up and was about to slam my cock into her pussy when I heard a noise, I looked to the door but no one was there, I didn't really care at that time, I positioned my cock at her wet entrance and pushed in, I felt like my cock was melting, her pussy was so hot.

I slammed into her and started pumping into her she was kissing me hard, I said, "Oh Teddy your pussy feels so good, I love this Teddy, I love fucking you so much," Teddy was moving her hips now with my thrusts, meeting every push of mine with a push, I could feel her pussy tighten around my cock and I could not hold back any more.

I said "Teddy I'm going to cum," She wrapped her legs around me and held me close, then I was shooting all my cum into my sexy Teddy's pussy, deep into her wet hot cunt I pumped my cum. "I love this Teddy," I said as I came she started to cum again too drenching my balls with her pussy juices.

"Don't move Teddy,let me feel you slide out of my pussy as you go soft," she said, I kissed her softly on her lips.

I said "Teddy you are gorgeous, and I loved fucking you."

Teddy smiled and said "I have been waiting for this for so long Gabe, I didn't know what you would think about me so I didn't say any thing before."

I was surprised at what she said, I told her how I had a crush on her for so long now, we had a laugh about it, out the corner of my eye I thought I seen something move in the corridor, when I looked nothing was there, I kissed Teddy again and told her I would go to my room and come back, I crept to my room and then I heard a noise, it was coming from my mothers room, I went to her door and heard mom moan "Oh Gabe" I went back to Teddy's room quietly and told her mom may have seen us, She didn't seem in the least bit worried, she just pulled me to her and kissed me.

"Come Teddy she said, we got a lot more to do." Something told me Teddy knew more than me but right then it didn't matter, all I wanted was to spend the night making love to Teddy.


	3. continuing

It was about 4am, I had spent almost the whole night making love to Teddy, she was asleep, I sat up in bed and watched her as she slept, Teddy was gorgeous even with the tousled hair and the snoring, I couldn't believe what had happened last night. My sister who was a sexy woman wanted me, made love to me; I had to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. It was no dream, then I thought of mom and how I thought I had seen her in the corridor the night before, surely it could not have been mom. Or could it? I bent down and kissed Teddy on her lips gently so as not to wake her, she stirred and I slipped out of bed.

I got my clothes and put them on, I left Teddy's room and went into mine, I lay in bed thinking of the night before, Teddy was incredible, she had an insatiable appetite for sex, I dozed of thinking of her, thinking of mom, I always fantasized about mom, and she was the first woman I ever wanted.

My sleep was disturbed by the sun coming into my room, I woke and went in for a shower, it was 8am, I got dressed and went down to the kitchen, mom was sitting at the table having her toast and Vegemite, I half looked at her and said "Morning mom," Could not bring myself to look her in the eyes.

"Morning darling, would you pour me a cup of coffee Gabe, please."

"OK mom, what's for breakfast," I asked her.

"I made some bacon and eggs honey, it's in the oven."

I got the breakfast and brought it to the table and then went back and got our coffee, I put moms coffee down and gave her kiss on her cheek, just could not look at her, I was feeling guilty as hell, knowing mom heard Teddy and me, and then hearing her in her room the night before, I was uncomfortable.

I ate my breakfast in silence, mom was sipping her coffee, and I could feel her eyes look at me, suddenly mom said, "Gabe honey, is there something bothering you? You seem distracted this morning."

I looked up and said, "No mom, nothings bothering me, I just didn't sleep well, that's all."

"Oh, you look like you didn't sleep at all," she said.

I was sure then, it was mom, out in the corridor I seen last night, I had not imagined her being there, I looked up and mom was half smiling, she got up and picked up our dirty dishes and cups, I followed her into the kitchen and put the remaining bacon and egg in the oven and helped mom, she washed up and I wiped the dishes and put them away.

mom said she had things to do that was going to take her a few hours in town, it was Saturday morning and I had to mow the lawn, trim the hedges and fix the broken door in moms closet.

mom went up to her room and got dressed and came down, I was pleasantly surprised at how she dressed, she had on a pink dress that stopped just above her knees, she looked stunning, "I'm going out honey, will be back in a few hours." I gave her a kiss on her cheek and she turned and left, I let my eyes follow her as she left, her legs looked sexy, and her ass looked perfect in that dress.

My thoughts were interrupted by Teddy, "Morning, Gabe. Did you sleep well," she said and then came over and held me and looked up to my face, I bent down and kissed her, it was a long kiss, our tongues intertwined, she grabbed my ass with one hand and I held hers gently massaging her butt, Teddy moaned into my mouth.

I said "Breakfast is in the oven Teddy, if you want to eat."

Teddy let me go and went into the kitchen, she got some bread in the toaster and poured herself some coffee, I sat at the table waiting for her, Teddy got her brekkie and came over to me and sat in my lap, I held her as she ate. "Teddy, I loved every second of last night." I said,

"So did I little brother, so did I." Teddy whispered in my ear. She continued eating and I held her my head nestled in her neck, I kissed her neck as she ate, Teddy wriggled in my lap to get more comfortable. My cock was hard by now and I could feel it between her legs, the warmth of her sex was coming through my shorts.

Teddy finished eating and picked up her dishes and put them in the sink, she then returned to me and sat on my lap facing me and kissed me, I returned her kisses hungrily, I put my head to her tits and bit on her nipple through the thin fabric covering it, Teddy moaned "Gabe yes! Bite them, ahhh, bite them harder."

I lifted her top and took one nipple in my mouth, sucking it hard, her nipples were hard and pointed, I pushed her onto the table lifting her top off, she lay there and smiled at me, I bent down to her stomach and licked from there to her tits, "Teddy, I love you," I said.

Teddy just moaned as I nibbled on her nipples, Teddy pulled me up to her, "Fuck me Gabe, I need to feel your long hard cock in me, fuck me right here on the table." I didn't wait, I pulled my shorts down and then pulled her shorts and panties off too, she sat up and took off her top, and then she pulled my tee off.

Teddy smelled so good, the air was filled with the smell of sex, I pushed her back down and buried my head between her thighs, and she rested her feet on each of my shoulders and pushed her cunt up to my mouth. "I want to feel you fuck me Gabe, please push that cock into me."

I pulled her towards the edge of the table, put the head of my cock, at the entrance of her pussy and was about to fuck her when she stopped me, "Wait Gabe, let me get comfortable first," she said. Teddy then put both her legs on my shoulders and said "OK little brother, fuck me hard, now,"

I pushed my cock deep into Teddy and gasped, her pussy felt so good, it was like her pussy was milking me, I could feel the contractions of her pelvic muscles, "Fuck! Teddy this is so fucking good, love your pussy Teddy."

"Ahh, Ahh, that's it Gabe, now pull out slow, and push it back in hard." I did as I was told and it felt great, I kept pounding her pussy and soon I was ready to cum, "Not yet Gabe," Teddy said.

I fought so hard to stop pumping in and out of her, "Don't move for a while Gabe, try to stop, every time you come close."

It went on for about 10 minutes and Teddy started moaning louder, "Ohh, Ohh, fuck, fuck, harder Gabe, I'm cumming,"

"Yes Teddy, cum for me, I want you to cum, Ahhh, Ahhh. Is that hard enough.? I asked.

"Mmm yes! That's it Gabe, fuck me, long, hard and deep."

I started to get the familiar feeling of my approaching orgasm, at the Teddye time I felt Teddy start to shudder with pleasure, her breathing got faster and she pushed up with every stroke of mine, I felt her cum around my cock, her juices warming my cock even more.

I said "Teddy I am cumming, ohhh Teddy! This is incredible!" Teddy had her fingers in her mouth sucking them. I pushed harder my balls slapping her ass, I came in torrents. Teddy's ass was off the table, I held her thighs as I came in her.

Teddy screamed "Fuck, Gabe I can feel your cum shooting deep in me, ahhh Gabe, fuck me, fuck me I want your cum deep in me."

We were spent the both of us, I had never felt so good, Teddy was breathing slowly now, I slid out of her cunt and sat down on the chair, Teddy said "I loved that Gabe, nice way to start my day."

I smiled at Teddy; she looked so sexy lying naked on the dining table. "You were amazing sis," I said. And she was, I felt so much love for her, I would do anything she asked.

Teddy lay there moaning, I stood up and crawled to her, I ran my finger along her forehead to move her hair out of her face, I then let my finger run along her face, she opened her mouth and sucked my finger in, I started to get hard again, I kissed her very gently, taking the time to savour her lips.

I said "Sis I would love to spend all day making love to you, but I have heaps to do, mom is going to yell if the work is not done."

"You go, do your work and I'll get lunch ready, lil bro," she said. "Help me to the shower first."

I picked her up in my arms and took her to the shower, we showered and I got out first, I dried myself and went to my room, I dressed and went out to start my work, it took me about 3 hours to get it all done, when I finished the lawn, mom got home.

"Hi darling, finished all you were meant to do?" mom asked as she walked up the driveway.

"All done mom. Here let me help you with those bags." I kissed her and took her bags and went in.

"Lunch is ready," I heard my sister yell.

"Thanks Teddy, mom is here too, maybe we can all eat together. I said.

Teddy came into the living room, "Hi mom, got the stuff you were looking for?" She asked.

"Yes honey, got it all." mom answered. "What did you cook for lunch?

"Chicken pasta," Teddy said. "Anyone hungry?"

"I am." I said, "I could eat a horse. I'm ravenous."

"OK let's eat," mom said, "Gabe give me a hand honey," She held out her hand for me to pull her off the sofa.

I took her hand and pulled hard, mom came off the sofa, and seemed to stand up then her leg twisted because of her high heels, she started to fall and I grabbed her around the waist with one hand, she came into my arms and held my neck to balance her self, her tits crushed against my chest.

I could feel mom's ass as I held her, it was firm and felt so good, mom steadied herself but didn't let go of my neck, I could smell her, the scent of a woman, and it was the scent you get from a woman when you hold her close. I could also smell her perfume, she let go and I did too.

"You OK mom? I asked.

"Are you OK Gabe.? Teddy asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "Let's go eat."

We all sat and had our lunch, mom kept looking from Teddy to me, Teddy was a good cook, and the pasta was delicious. I waited for mom and Teddy to finish then took the dishes and put them in the sink, my mom came to the kitchen and started to clean up, I left the kitchen and went to my room.

It was about 6pm and I heard mom call out to me, I put on a tee and went to her room and mom was laying down on her bed, "What's up mom," I asked.

"Gabe, I think I hurt my shoulder when you pulled me up, this afternoon, would you please massage my shoulder for me."

"Sure mom," I said.

I got some cream and went over to her bed and sat on the side of the bed, I squeezed some of the cream on to my hands and massaged her shoulder for about 20 minutes and then got up to leave. mom got up and said "Time to make dinner."

"What are we having for dinner mom?" I asked.

"Maybe some beef Wellington honey," mom answered.

"Mmmm, that sounds delicious." I said to her.

We went down and a few minutes later Teddy came down, she was all dressed up. "I have to go to Sandra's house; she's having a party for her boyfriend. I'll be late mom."

Teddy went over to mom and kissed her goodbye, she giggled a bit, I thought I heard her whisper something in mom's ear. She then came over to me and gave me a peck on my cheek and whispered, "Try to be good, little brother." Then she was gone.

I wondered what she meant, I put it out of my mind and went to the living room, I flicked the TV on and channel surfed till I came to a channel that had a movie on. I watched the movie, till I heard mom call me.

"Gabe, dinner is ready, want to eat now or later."

"Whenever you are eating mom," I replied.

"OK honey, I'll go and have a shower first, and then we can eat."

mom went up and I went to my room to get changed as well, I got in the shower and thought of all that happened in the past day, I could not believe it had happened. Teddy was an incredible lover, and I noticed how mom seemed to know what had happened but didn't say anything to me.

I finished my shower and then came down to the kitchen, mom was still in her room, I sat in the living room reading a book, I heard mom come down and I went to the kitchen to help her, mom looked radiant, she had on a black night dress, her hair was tied back in a ponytail, she had some make-up on.

I looked at mom and said, "mom you look great."

"Oh, thanks honey, just something I picked up this afternoon shopping."

I could not take my eyes off mom, she looked sexy, I got our plates and set the table, mom took the dinner out of the oven, the Wellington smelled good, I set my plate beside mom I had to sit close to her, mom came over to the table and started to serve me, she leaned close to me while she was serving me and I could smell her perfume, she smelled great.

mom sat down to eat and I could see her legs from where I sat, her legs were so perfect, long and slender, I looked at mom and admired her, her face so pretty, her big eyes you could get lost in, her long hair, her small gorgeous nose, her full lips, everything about her was beautiful.

mom caught me looking at her and asked "What's up honey? You keep looking at me. Is something the matter?"

I was surprised by her question. "Nothing mom." I said.

mom finished her dinner and sat there and looked at me, I wondered what she was thinking. She asked if I had had enough and I told her I did.

mom got up and said she would clean up and then join me in the living room. I went and sat on the couch, mom joined me a bit later, she sat next to me and curled her legs up, and she had let her hair loose and had a book in her hand. I picked up a magazine to read too.

We settled in reading and we read for about half hour when mom said, "Gabe move over, let me lay down so I can put my head in your lap."

I moved to the end of the couch and mom took one of the cushions and put it in my lap and lay down to read, I rested my hand on her head and she said "Honey, just massage my forehead please, I feel a headache coming on."

I put my magazine down and rubbed mom's forehead, I had one hand on her head and one on her forehead, I gently scratched her head with my fingers and massaged her forehead, she continued to read, I kept massaging, very soon mom put the book down and shut her eyes, she put her hands down by her sides and I could see her cleavage now, she had great tits and they were half exposed to me.

mom opened her eyes and smiled at me, I continued to massage her head, her hair came into her face so I put my finger and pulled it aside, mom gave a little gasp as I run my finger along the side of her face, I took that as a cue and done it again, this time I ended running my finger all along the side of her face and under her cheek, right down to her neck.

I was getting a bit aroused now, I tried to stop but my hands worked like they were free of me, I crossed one leg of mine on to the other, to stop my hard cock moving, this caused mom's head to raise higher so she was inches away from my face.

There was no stopping my hand now, I was captivated by my mother, she had her eyes closed but, I knew she was awake, she would let out little gasps as my hand reached her neck, I was finding it hard to sit there, this went on for a few minutes, since mom didn't stop me I got bolder, I started letting my hand run further down her neck and to her sternum.

We had not said a word in what seemed like hours to me, on one occasion while running my finger from her forehead down, I let it run along her face and worked my way to her chin and then her lips, mom stiffened a bit and I let my finger remain there, after a few seconds she relaxed and puckered her lips and kissed my finger. That felt so good then, I stopped what I was doing and looked at her, she opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes were so big and expressive.

I bent down and gently kissed her lips, she kissed me back, it didn't last long but felt so good, I put my hand under her head and pulled her up, she was in my arms now, her hands went around my neck, I put my lips to hers and kissed her again, mom kissed me back, this time I felt her mouth open slightly, I opened my mouth too, slowly our kiss became one of passion, she trembled as I kissed her, I was so turned on I could cum right then.

I let my hand move down to her breasts, I felt her hard nipples through the silk nightgown, I moaned as I squeezed her breast, mom pulled her lips away from me and sat up. "No Gabe, we can't do this," she said.

I looked at her and she was all flushed, I was too, I said "mom, I'm sorry. But why not?"

"Cause I'm your mother, that's why. I'm sorry honey, it's my fault. I should have stopped you sooner."

mom sat there with a look of anger in her face. I said "You angry with me mom?

"No honey, not with you, with myself." she said.

I looked at mom and she had tears in her eyes, I reached out and pulled her to me, she held me tight, I kissed her head, I felt so much love for her, this was the woman of my fantasies for years, mom pulled me closer to her, I put both my arms around her and held her.

mom said, "Oh Gabe sweetie, I love you, but this is so wrong."

"Why does it feel so right then mom?" I asked her.

mom held me tighter, I put one hand under her legs and scooped her up into my arms, I carried her upstairs to her room, as I lay her down on the bed mom said, "I know what happened between you and Teddy, Gabe."

I told her I knew she had seen us, I also told her I heard her that night, she looked at me and chided me for listening in, I looked at her with a smile and said, "You want me too mom, I know you do. Why do you fight it?"

"Gabe, this will change everything honey," mom said.

"It will never change how I feel about you mom." I bent down and kissed her, she held my face in both her hands, our kisses became more passionate, her tongue probed my mouth, I loved the feeling her kisses gave me.

"Let me undress you honey," mom said, she took off my shirt, and then pulled off my shorts, "Mmmm, Gabe honey, you are so big, mommy's big boy,"

I wanted to see her naked too, I sat on the bed and made mom stand up, I put my hands on the straps of her gown and let it drop to her sides, slowly I pulled her gown down, her breasts were gorgeous, I pulled her gown further down and it came past her stomach, it was flat and taut, then her pussy came into view as the gown dropped to the floor.

It was the first time I had seen her pussy, the pussy that I came out of, mom pushed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me, she sat astride me and bent down and kissed me, my cock was against my stomach, mom leaned down and kissed me.

"Mmmm Gabe, you sure are hard," she said. I could feel her pussy lips part and wrap around the width of my cock, mom slid down and kissed my chest, she took my nipples in her mouth and sucked them, my body was on fire, I felt like my cock was going to burst, mom moved further down and licked my thighs.

"Ahhhh, mom that's it, suck me mom, please suck me." I moaned, mom held my cock in her hands and then I felt a warmness come over my cock, I was in mom's mouth, the feeling was exquisite, her tongue twirled around my cock and her hand cupped my balls, she gently massaged my balls as she sucked on my cock.

"Do you like that honey?" mom asked between sucking me and kneading my balls. "Do you like mommy sucking your cock? You have such a beautiful cock Gabe. mommy loves your big cock."

"Ohhh mom, that's it, I love your mouth around my cock. Suck me harder mom." I moaned. She took me deep in her mouth, I could feel myself slide down her throat, it felt incredible, and her swallowing motions squeezed my cock.


	4. more continuing

I was in absolute sexual ecstasy, mom let me slide out of her mouth and let her tongue run along the underside of my cock then she took my balls in her mouth, one by one gently sucking them, I felt like I was going to cum and pulled mom up to me, I kissed her deeply, mom parted her legs and I felt my cock at the entrance of her now wet pussy, I flipped her over and was soon on top of her.

I looked into her eyes, she was so beautiful, her eyes told me the things she couldn't say. I kissed her on her eyes, then on her nose and moved to her chin, I bit on her chin, gently, and mom was holding my face in her hands. I kissed her slowly first, then I went to her neck; I flicked my tongue along her neck. mom moaned. I said, "Let me make you feel as good as you made me feel mom."

mom groaned as I moved lower, down to her tits, I sucked around her nipples, never letting my mouth enclose a nipple, mom moved from side to side, pushing her tits at my mouth, she wanted my mouth on her nipples, I took one of her hard nipples in my mouth. "Ahh Gabe. Mmmm suck them baby, mommy likes that so much." She had me by the back of my head, pushing me down to her tits.

"You like, mom?" I asked her.

"Yessss Gabe, mommy likes it very much." She replied between moans. "It's been so long honey. Too long."

"You got me now mom; I will always make you feel good."

I moved further down, kissing her all over as I went down, I could feel her anticipation as I got to her pussy, I kissed her lips and tasted her for the first time, she tasted, different than Teddy, different, but I loved the taste of her, she was dripping wet, I licked her juices and buried my face in her pussy.

"Ahhhhh Gabe, Mmmm that feels so good honey."

I parted her lips and flicked her clit with my tongue, mom was writhing in bed now, pulling on my hair, with one hand and stifling her moans with the other, I sucked on her clit, making her push up into my face, she grabbed one of my hands and drew it up to her tits, I pinched her nipple. "Gabe please, fuck mommy, put that big cock in mommy, I want to feel you in me baby." she screamed,

I kept licking her, I didn't want to fuck her yet, I was too close to cumming myself, I wanted mom to cum first, I wanted to please her so much. I opened her lips and pushed my tongue into her hot pussy, she gasped as I fucked her with my tongue, I put both of my hands under her ass and started to fuck her fast with my tongue.

"Gabeee, that's it honey, mommy is cumming, baby. Ahhhh, Ohhhh, please fuck me." she pulled me up just as I felt her squirt her cum in my face, I was covered with her cum, I got between her legs and positioned my cock at her pussy, I slid in easily, she was so wet, my cock felt like it was on fire, I slammed all the way into my mom's pussy, I was fucking the pussy I had come out of.

mom wrapped her legs around me and screamed. "Gabe that's it honey, fuck me, fuck me baby, I want to feel your cock deep in mommy's pussy." Her nails dug into my back, I could feel the skin burn as she scratched me, I put my mouth to her neck and sucked hard. mom groaned as I sucked her neck, I was pushing in hard and sucking her neck at the Teddye time.

mom said "Gabe I'm going to cum honey, cum with mommy, I need you to cum with mommy." I didn't need her to ask again, I started pushing with a new vigour now; I started to feel the familiar churn in my balls. mom was pushing up harder now, her pussy hungry for more of my cock.

"I am cumming mom, cumming in you mom. Ahhh mom, your pussy feels sooo good." I screamed.

mom dug her nails into my ass and pulled me closer. "I'm cumming too honey, cum in me fill me with your cum." I sucked her neck and convulsed as I came, it seemed like I could not stop cumming, I felt mom stiffen as she came her legs around my ass, her ass off the bed pushing her pussy to me. I felt her cum gush out, covering my balls.

She let go of my ass and lay back down, I collapsed onto her, mom was kissing me all over my face now, gentle little kisses, and they spoke volumes about her love for me. I kissed her back, gently nibbling on her ear I whispered. "You are an amazing woman mom. I love you so very much."

"I love you too honey. Always have always will, my baby." Rolling off mom and laying on my back I pulled her to me, I wanted to be as close to her as I could. We kissed, looking into each others eyes, I could get lost in her eyes.

We lay there, exploring each others bodies, I touched mom all over. She in return caressed my body, I was so enamored by her, it seemed like a dream, mom got up to go to the loo, I waited till she got back and then went in to the shower, mom came back in and got into the shower with me, we showered and dried our selves off, mom crawled into bed naked.

I followed her into bed and lie beside her, "Tell me mom, are you sorry we made love?"

"No honey, not at all, I have always wanted you. Now that we made love, I'm as happy as I can be."

"You were the first woman I fantasized about mom." I said.

"Well, am I like you imagined I'd be?" She asked.

"Better than all my fantasies mom." I replied.

mom was touching my cock now, I started to get hard again, "Ohhh the wonder of being young." mom said as I got harder,

"It's not being young that's doing that, it's because of you mom." I said as I kissed her.

She kissed me hard and I could feel the urgency in her kisses. I could tell this time it was going to be different. mom got up and went on her hands and knees, "Now, fuck me hard Gabe." She said.

I wasted no time I knelt behind her and pushed towards her pussy, her hand was waiting there to guide me in, I flexed my ass and pushed into her, she gasped as I went fully into her. Her head was in the pillow, looking back at me with desire; I pulled out till only my head was in her and pushed in hard, "Ahhhh fuck, baby that feels so good. Ohh Ohhh, yes fuck me Gabe, mommy is all yours."

I held on to her hips, her ass looked perfect, I started to pump her harder and faster now, I wanted to make her happy, "Is that what you want mom?" I asked. She was groaning now, her hips rose to meet my every thrust. Her pussy got wetter with each thrust into her; I could feel my balls getting wet with her juices.

"That's it honey, fuck mommy hard, mommy likes your cock in her."

I took hold of her hips tighter, I needed to, and I was getting close to shooting my load in her. mom looked back at me and smiled, I moved faster, "I'm going to cum mom." I said.

"Yes honey, mommy is cumming too," She pushed back harder and came drenching my cock with her cum, I was soon shooting my cum deep into her pussy, I could feel her pussy squeeze my cock, like it wanted every drop of my cum. I held my cock in her; eventually we collapsed on the bed.

I lay beside her smiling, that was the best fuck I had ever, mom put her hand on my face, I kissed her fingers. I looked at the clock on the table, it was almost 1 am. Laying there I felt so loved, I had made love to my mom, should have been feeling guilty, there was no guilt. I only felt love, love for mom and love for Teddy.

mom dropped off to sleep so I slipped out of bed, didn't bother with clothes, and didn't need them now. I got to the kitchen and took the orange juice out of the fridge, I didn't bother with a glass, I was going to drink it all. Soon I heard front door open and Teddy walked in. She looked at me and smiled, "Do I get any tonight, or has mom worn you out." She said with a wicked smile.

"You knew didn't you?" I said.

"Sure I knew, I see how mom looks at you."

"Well, I'm lucky to have both of you to love." I said.

Teddy looked at my cock and seen it was covered with juices, "Is that from you and mom?" She asked. I replied that it was. Teddy was at my cock in a second. "Mmmm let me clean you up, lil bro." kneeling down Teddy took me in her mouth and sucked me and licked me till I was dry. "I could taste her on you Gabe, Mmmm that was good; the both of you together taste yum lil bro."

I looked at her and smiled, if I was worried about what Teddy would say when she found out about mom and me, I didn't have to any more. Teddy kissed me her tongue in my mouth, I was in heaven. Teddy said goodnight and went to her room, I say there thinking of how life was going to be at home now.

I was smiling as I entered moms room, life looked pretty good right then. I lay down beside mom, she was asleep, I watched her sleep, I wondered what she would be dreaming of, she looked gorgeous, I kissed her and lay down, I knew what I was going to dream of.


	5. family love

Amy awoke first the next morning. She lay in bed and watched Gabe sleep. He was such a tender lover and just thinking of last night now made her pussy wet. She could not believe what had transpired last night. Her only son had made love to her. She felt a pang of guilt, but it did not last long. She loved her son and watching him sleep in her bed made her smile.

I woke up. The most beautiful vision greeted me. Mom was sitting up in bed and looking down at me.

"Morning mom," I said smiling at her.

"Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?"

I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"I slept great mom. How about you did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Best sleep in a long time sweetie." she replied.

I pulled myself out of bed and went down to the kitchen. I put the kettle on and made some coffee then I took it to mom in bed. We sat and had our coffee without saying a word. I did not know what to say. Mom was the first to speak.

"Gabe are you OK about last night?" she asked.

"I am fine mom. You do not have to worry. I love you and what we did was very special to me," I replied.

"I love you too honey," mom said smiling.

I took our cups and went down to the kitchen.

Thoughts of last night flooded back. Here I was living with two of the most beautiful women and both of them wanted me. I got hard just thinking of them. I imagined the three of us in bed. Teddy and I making love to mom all night. It is what I wanted now. I had to make it happen somehow. I went to my room and went into the shower. After my shower, I went down to the kitchen. Teddy was at the table, having her coffee. I kissed her good morning and got some cereal for breakfast. Mom joined us a while later. I could feel the sexual tension in the air at the table. Mom sat next to me.

Teddy came and sat down with her breakfast and ate in silence. I was uncomfortable at the table that morning, mom got up and said she had to shower and went up. As soon as mom left, Teddy asked me to tell her all about last night. She wanted to know all the details, I told her what happened and she smiled.

"I got to have a shower and get ready," Teddy said. She went to her room, and I got up and went to mine.

The day seemed to go slowly. I had things to do around the house, and Teddy and mom had to go to the shops to get our groceries. I got all my work done and was lying down in my bed, and I dropped off to sleep. I was startled by the sound of doorbell ringing. I went down and got the door. When I opened it, I was surprised to see my Aunt Sally and her two kids.

"Hi darling, surprised to see us?" Sally asked.

"Hey, Sally pleasantly surprised to see you." I said and gave her a big hug. "Hi Shaz, hi Simon. How have you guys been?" I asked my two cousins standing beside Aunt Sally.

"Been good Gabe," they both replied. Darting around me they both ran into the house.

"Let me get those things for you Sally," I said and picked up her things and carried them into the house.

Aunt Sally was mom's little sister. She lived in Sydney and her two kids were twins who were 10 years old. Teddy and I always called her Sally because she was more like a sister to us. She was only 30, but she looked more as if she was 25. She had a great body and loved life. She was always the life of our parties.

We sat down on the sofa, and chatted,

"Where are your mother and Teddy? Are they gone?" She asked.

"They are doing grocery shopping, they shouldn't be long. Shall I fix you a drink Sally? "I asked.

"Some lemonade would be great Gabe. It's so hot here in Melbourne."

I got her a drink and gave Shaz and Simon one too. Sally sat on the sofa drinking her lemonade.

"Gabe you have sure grown up. It's only been a year, and you have grown so much."

"I have grown, Sally. More so in the past couple of weeks," I said smiling at Sally.

We heard mom's car pull in. I went out to help them with the groceries. Mom was delighted to see her sister. Teddy hugged Sally and went to find the kids, I put the groceries on the table and went and joined mom and Sally in the living room.

I could not stop looking at Sally and wonder what it would be like to fuck her. She had a huge rack, slender waist and was very attractive. When she looked at me, my cock twitched with want. Mum was too busy chatting with her to notice me looking.

Mom got up and went to get herself a drink. Sally bent down to undo her shoes, I got a hard on just looking at her tits. They were half sticking out of her top and I could see down her cleavage.

"You like what you see Gabe?" Sally asked smiling at me.

Her question surprised me.

"Sorry Sally, didn't mean to stare," I said.

"Don't be, I don't mind." She said winking at me.

I smiled back at her as I heard my mother come back. Mom sat beside Sally and they engaged in small talk. I got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink. I kept looking into the lounge room at Sally. She looked so hot. I remembered how I used to say I would marry her when I was a little boy. She looked so sexy sitting there and chatting with mom.

Mom called out to me, and I went back into the lounge room.

"Gabe, make up your room for Simon and Shaz. You can sleep in my room with me if you like." She said.

"I will be fine on the couch mom." I said and added, "You and Sally can share your room."

Teddy walked into the room.

"No Gabe, you can share with me. It's only for one night and it will be fine," Teddy said.

"Well it's settled then, you share Teddy's room with her and Sally and I will share my room," mom said.

I went upstairs, got the room ready for the children, and took my laptop to Teddy's room. Teddy walked in, grabbed my cock from behind me.

"Can't wait to have that cock in my pussy tonight," Teddy said.

"I will fuck you real good tonight," I said. "I wasn't thinking of your pussy though. I want your ass tonight."

"Mm mm, you going to fuck my ass tonight baby brother. I am getting all wet hearing you talk about it." Teddy replied.

I turned around, pulled Teddy to me, and kissed her hard. Teddy put both her hands around my ass and pulled my now hard cock into her as she pressed her pussy to it. I could feel the heat of her pussy through my shorts. Her tongue pushed into my mouth, and she moaned into my mouth.

"I am looking forward to tonight Gabe." Teddy said in a husky voice. I could smell her snatch. I wanted to fuck her so bad.

We went to see what mom and Sally were doing and found both of them in the kitchen making dinner. Teddy went to help, and I sat at the table. I watched all three of them working and was thrilled to be sitting there with all of them. Two women who I had made love to and another who seemed to like the attention I was paying to her.

I decided then that I was going to fuck Sally as well. I wondered what she would be like in bed. Would she be like my mom in bed? I could not help wondering. I could not get up cause I was hard just thinking of it. Sally and Teddy came to the table to do the veggies for dinner, I got up and with my back to them, I went to the kitchen.

Mom looked down at me and smiled, I was on the other side of the kitchen counter and the others could not see my hard on.

"Is that for me?" Mom whispered.

"Always for you mom," I whispered back.

I took some of the chicken mom was cutting and washed it for her.

Dinner was ready by 6 O'clock. Sally called Simon and Shaz to eat first. She gave them their dinner and asked them to go brush their teeth. It was about seven when Sally came back to the lounge room after tucking the kids in.

"Let's have some wine." She declared.

I got a bottle of Shiraz out and poured some for the women. I grabbed a beer. We sat talking and drinking for the next couple of hours and then had dinner and went to bed.

As soon as I got to Teddy's room, I took off my shirt and lay down on the bed. Teddy was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. When she came in, I let out a low whistle. Teddy had on this sheer red negligee. I could tell she had nothing underneath. I could see her nipples sticking out and her pussy was visible through the sheer fabric pressing against her pussy lips.

"You like? Little brother," she asked.

"Fuck yeah, I like very much," I replied.

Teddy got into bed and molded against me. I grabbed her ass and slowly kneaded it while I gave her a kiss. I let my tongue explore her mouth and rubbed her ass as I kissed her.

"Mmmmm, fuck Gabe that feels so good," Teddy murmured. She was on my left shoulder and looking into my eyes as I kissed her. Teddy moved her left leg higher up and her ass and pussy were exposed to my hand now.

I rubbed all along her ass until I came to her pussy lips and felt her wetness. I pushed my finger into her twat and wet it with her juices and then ran it back to her ass and rubbed her tight hole. Teddy flexed her ass a bit and let my finger slip into her ass.

"Ohhhh Gabe, that feels so good," she squealed.

"Suck on my nipples," she demanded.

I sucked her nipple through the sheer material of her negligee. My finger moving from her pussy to her ass. Teddy had her eyes closed and was moaning. My cock felt like it was about to explode. Teddy moved down to my crotch, pulled my shorts down, and devoured my cock.

"Fuck, Teddy," I moaned and added, "That's it, suck that cock baby."

Teddy let my cock go and climbed on top of me; with one quick motion, she was impaled on my cock. It was warm and wet in her pulsing twat. Her pussy seemed to milk me. I pushed her off me and rolled on top of her.

"I want to fuck your ass Teddy," I said.

Teddy put her ass higher up.

"Be gentle, little brother," Teddy said.

I held onto her hips and slowly pushed my cock to her virgin ass. I was so wet with her cunt juices, the head of my cock slid in easily.

"Stop there Gabe. Let me get used to you in me first," She said.

I pulled out of her ass, rubbed my cock along her pussy lips, and lubricated my cock. I went back to her ass and pushed into her puckered ass. Slowly millimeter by millimeter, I entered her tight ass. It felt like my cock was being squeezed. Every time she flexed her ass, I went in further. Slowly I moved in until I was all the way into her tight ass.

Teddy was rubbing her clit with one hand and slowly pushing back into my cock. I pushed into her tight ass. I felt like I was in heaven.

"Oh God Teddy, your ass feels so good," I said between moans.

"Yeah little bro, fuck my ass harder," Teddy panted.

I picked up the pace now and was slamming my cock hard into her ass. I felt my balls slap her pussy lips. Teddy reached and fondled my balls. I felt like I would explode in her.

"Teddy I am going to fill your ass with my cum," I growled. Slamming my cock deep into her ass. "Oh yes! Fill me up Gabe. Fill my ass with your cum. I want to feel you cum in my ass little brother," Teddy shrieked.

I grabbed both her hips and started pumping into her ass furiously. I could feel the buildup of an eruption of cum. Teddy started meeting each of my thrusts forward with a push back of her ass. I grunted as I erupted into her.

"Mmmmm, Gabe I can feel your cum pumping into my ass," she moaned. "Mmmffff Fuck, fuck fuck, I am cumming too Gabe."

I felt her cum soak my balls as she went rigid. I held her ass in place as she collapsed into the bed. I rolled off off her and lay on my back my knees weak. Teddy turned to me and kissed me. I kissed her roughly, sucking on her tongue.

"That was some ass fuck you gave me Gabe," she said.

"Well it was even better for me Teddy," I said.

I did not think I could move anymore. I was fucked motionless.

Teddy got out of bed and went to the shower. With great difficulty, I followed her into the shower. We got cleaned up, dry, and came back to bed. I was thirsty so I went to get myself a drink. As I was coming back to the room, I heard mom's door open and she came out.

"Not sleeping yet Gabe?" mom asked.

"Just getting a drink mom,." I replied

Mom then took my hand and led me with her to the kitchen.

"I have been waiting all day to do this," She said as she kissed me.

"Mom, what about Sally?" I asked.

"She is sleeping. Too much wine," mom replied.

I kissed mom feeling her body melt into mine. We kissed for about a minute, and mom reached into my shorts and held my hardening cock.

"You two having fun?" It was Teddy. She stood there in the kitchen doorway, looking at both of us. Mom was shocked. She tried to pull away. I held her to me. I kissed her again.

"You two look so sexy together," Teddy said.

"Well you look just as sexy, Teddy," I said.

"Mom, look at her. Doesn't she look gorgeous?" I asked.

I took mom by the hand and led her to Teddy's room. Mom followed reluctantly; and as we got to Teddy's bed, I sat her down and started kissing her. Teddy sat at the foot of the bed and watched. I kept kissing mom. My hands ran down to her legs, I parted them and let my fingers run along her thighs. Mom was slowly relaxing now. She knew what would come eventually.

"Gabe what if Sally wakes?" mom asked.

"Like you said mom, Sally is drunk. She won't wake." I said.

I was hoping Sally would wake. I wanted her to see me with Teddy and mom. It would make it so much easier getting to fuck Sally if she seen this.

I kissed mom slow, letting her relax as I fondled her pussy now. She was starting to move her hips upwards to my hand. Mom had her eyes closed and was moaning softly.

I moved down to her tits and took off her nightie. Her tits were exposed and I took one nipple into my mouth. Mom shuddered as I sucked on one and then the other nipple.

"Mmmm, feels so good Gabe," mom said.

I moved lower down to her stomach. My finger still in her now wet pussy. I licked the top of her twat. Her womanly was intoxicating. I licked her clit, making circular motions with my tongue. Mom was writhing in bed now.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Teddy. She was masturbating. I motioned for her to come closer. She knelt on the carpet and came closer. I had my left cheek resting on mom's lower abdomen and looked at Teddy. She had such a wanton look on her face. I motioned her to come closer and she put her head closer. Her mouth was almost touching mom's pussy lips now.

I opened mom's lips and exposed her clit to Teddy, who stuck her tongue out and licked it. Mom moved her hips up and Teddy's tongue entered her wet cunt. Teddy started nibbling on mom's clit, which sent mom into spasms of pleasure.

The sight of Teddy licking mom's cunt enthralled me. I moved sideways so my crotch was at moms head, I did not need to say anything, and mom took my cock out the side of my shorts and devoured it. I lay there my head on mom's lower abdomen watching Teddy suck mom's cunt. Every time Teddy stopped for a few seconds, we kissed. I could taste mom on Teddy's mouth. Half of Teddy's face was covered with mom's juices.

"Mmmm that's it, lick me," mom wailed.

Teddy kept licking in earnest. She now licked all the way to mom's ass. Mom was ecstatic; Teddy put her thumb at mom's ass and slowly got half of it in her ass.

"I need your cock in my pussy Gabe, I need it right now," mom said.

"Yes mom, I will fuck you soon. I am going to slam my hard cock deep into your hot wet cunt." I said.

Mom was sucking on me for all she was worth. I felt the back of her throat as she swallowed my cock. Teddy stopped licking mom and moved up to mom's tits.

"Oh Teddymie baby, mommy loves how you suck her," Mom said. They shared a long kiss. Mom licked all her juices off Teddy's face.

I almost came watching both of them. My dream of having both of them in bed had now eventuated. I got between moms legs and pushed my hard pulsing cock into her dripping cunt. I slipped in easily. Mom gasped as I penetrated her fully.

"Gabe that feels so good, son," mom cried. "Fuck me long and hard, I want you to fill my pussy with your cum."

"Yes Gabe, fuck her. Fuck her till she cums all over your cock," Teddy chimed in.

Teddy was sucking on mom's nipples now nibbling on one as she tweaked the other in between her thumb and forefinger.

I started pumping in and out of mom. I could feel her pelvic muscles work on my cock. It seemed like her pussy was pulling on my cock each time I pulled out. Mom's hips were moving with my thrusts now. I was kneeling on the bed and fucking her with a steady rhythm.

Teddy stopped sucking on mom's tits and moved up over her chest. Holding onto the headboard Teddy maneuvered her now dripping pussy over moms face. Mom parted Teddy's slit and probed with her tongue. Teddy shuddered as mom probed her wet hole.

"Mom, yeah ff fuck that feels so good. Lick my pussy mom. Lick your daughter's wet fuck hole," Teddy gasped.

It was so erotic hearing Teddy talk dirty. It seemed to spur mom on too, she started licking with more urgency and her hips started pushing up harder.

Teddy's head was thrown back her eyes glassy. She pinched her nipples while looking back at me. I pushed harder into mom and felt my approaching orgasm.

"Fuck me Gabe, fuck me harder. I want to feel your cum deep in my womb. Fill that pussy that you came out of," mom said moaning.

Teddy was writhing on mom's face.

"I can feel it coming, mom. I am going to cum on your face, mom," she shrieked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a movement in the corridor outside the room. I looked up and Sally was standing there watching us. I motioned for her to come in, but she put her finger to her lips and shushed me. Knowing Sally was watching us, made me work harder. I slammed in harder each time. Mom had reached the headboard now. Each time I pushed in mom gasped.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, yes Gabe. Fuck me, that's it baby, mommy's Cumming. I can feel you deep in me. Fuckkk Gabe slam that cock in don't stop."

Mom's urging, Teddy's moaning and watching Aunt Sally watching us made me go over the edge. I felt the buildup of cum, and then I exploded into mom. I shot spurt after spurt into mom.

"Yes mom, I am cumming," Teddy said as I saw her squirt cum into my mom's face.

Mom held onto Teddy's hips and sucked all her cum.

"Yes mom, suck me dry." Teddy moaned.

I heard mom moan and then she came all over my erupting cock. I felt her warm juices on my cock. I came as I never came before. I filled mom's cunt. Slowly mom stopped moving, her body still. Teddy came down to me and kissed me. Teddy then bent down and licked between my cock and mom's pussy.

I slipped out of mom's pussy and looked into the corridor. Sally was still there watching us. I motioned again for her to join us but she tiptoed away. Teddy caught my cock as it came out and sucked the whole thing into her mouth. She sucked me dry and moved to mom's pussy licking my cum as it trickled out.

I went to mom and kissed her.

"Mmmmm that was the best fuck, mom," I said.

"For me too, son," she replied.

I kissed mom and tasted Teddy on her. I smiled as I watched Teddy licking mom, she finished and came up to us. Mom and Teddy shared a long deep kiss and I watched both of them with so much love for them. I knew it was going to be great now. We had each other.

Then I thought of Sally. What was she going to say in the morning? I dropped off to sleep as I felt mom slide out of bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


End file.
